What Will Happen?
by jessi dinosaur
Summary: What happens when Bella had a twin she didn't know about? Find out....first fanfic! better then summary!


**What will happen?** Chapter 1

Preface

Alexia is 15. starting High School is scary but she has her two best friends,Ali and Rose, there with her. But what happens when life takes a wrong turn? A twin sister, new friends, and love. Life is hard fr her, but can her fris help her?

Freshman year

Alexia POV

"Lexi, get your ass up!" Alice and Rose yelled from behind the locked door. I finally learned to lock it when I go to sleep. "Alice, Rose. Why? I don't want to go!" I yelled trying to go back to sleep. But no luck, Rose picked the lock and Alice pulled off the covers. "Alexia Codi Ryan! It's the first day of school and you want to be late?" Alice said going to pick out my outfit. "Ali, why do you care so much about what I look like?" I asked walking over to the bathroom. "Because I did all your school clothes shopping so you would look great for high school. And don't you say they're to expensive cause I don't really care." Ali yelled at me as I got into the shower. After I finished my shower, brushed my hair and teeth, and wrapped a towel around me, I walked back to my room to find a really cute outfit on my bed. I mean, I went with Ali and Rose shopping but this outfit is just WOW! It's a baby doll pink shirt that looks like a dress, with baby blue leggings underneath that, and white flats. I did my hair in soft curls then went downstairs. As I was going down the stairs, I thought about what Ali and Rose were wearing today. Ali was wearing hip-hugger jeans with a green low-cut shirt, which showed off her eyes, and black heels. Rose was wearing a plaid black and pink skirt with black leggings that stops right above her knee, a white button down shirt and pink heels. As I got closer to the living room, I heard Ali and Rose yelling at someone I couldn't see. "God, you're a dumbass. Just because you're a jock doesn't mean anything. Don't talk. God damn Edward…" Ali yelled. _Edward? That jock on the football team? Why is he at my house? Why is Alice yelling at him? _I was thinking about all this as I walked into the kitchen. As I was getting my breakfast, I heard someone come in, I thought it was either Ali or Rose. I turned around and was looking at a Greek-God. He has green eyes like Ali's, auburn sex hair, through his tight black shirt I can see his abs and his muscles…._how I want those muscles to hold me and be mine…..DAMNIT Alexia you can NOT fall for him!_ I screamed at myself. I looked back at him and saw how pale he is, but a good pale. "Um, hi. I'm Alexia but call me Lexi." I said taking a sip of my orange juice. "Hey, I'm Edward. Alice's twin brother." "I didn't know she had another brother. I only know Emmett. Where does she hide you?" I said going to sit at the table then realized what I said and blushed a deep red. He stood in the doorway, "Yeah, I really don't look like part of the family. And she hides me up in my room when you come over or I go out or I go to practice." he said flashing a dazzling half smile, I lost my breath._ Is he flirting with me? Am I flirting back? _These questions had one answer…..yes.

Edward POV

When Alice and Rose called me to 'pick them up' I began to suspect that they were up to something. But I was on my way to get them from their new best friend's house anyway. I was driving my Volvo and I know I shouldn't be driving yet but October was another two months away and I really like my Volvo. I pulled up to the house and I saw Alice's Porsche in the driveway. I went to the door and a very happy Alice was there to welcome me. "What Alice?" I asked her as she pulled me into the living room where Rose was. "We would like you to meet our friend." Rose said getting up. "No, that's alright. I have a girlfriend, well I have five girlfriends. But thanks anyway." I said sitting on the chair that was there. "OH MY GOD, your retarded!" "How am I retarded Alice?" I yelled, standing up. "You're retarded because Alexia could be a better girl for you!" Alice yelled getting in my face, just because she's a pixie doesn't mean she doesn't have a temper and man was I getting that temper now. "Well, Alice, guess what, I hate Alexia!" I yelled, pushing her out of my face. "God, you're a dumbass. Just because you're a jock doesn't mean anything. Don't talk. God damn Edward, you can't just say that you hate her if you have never met her!" Alice stopped yelling and looked toward the kitchen. "She's down already, go talk to her. She's a freshman just like you. And she'll be better for you then those juniors; Haley, Alex, Annabelle, Brooke, and Tyler all together." she said as Rose pushed me toward the kitchen door. "Fine, I'll meet her, but I won't like her." I said walking into the kitchen then I just stopped. There was this beautiful looking girl; well from the back she looked good. She turned around with a glass of orange juice in her hands and wow from the front she looked even better. _Oh how I wish her hands were…Edward shut up!_ I thought as I looked into her big brown eyes. "Um, hi. I'm Alexia but call me Lexi." Wow she has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. "Hey, I'm Edward. Alice's twin brother." "I didn't know she had another brother. I only know Emmett. Where does she hide you?" she said going to sit at the table but when she realized what she just said she blushed deep red. _Her blush really makes her face more beautiful._ I thought as I stood in the doorway looking at her. "Yeah, I really don't look like part of the family. And she hides me up in my room when you come over or I go out or I go to practice." I said as I gave her my famous dazzling half smile. I looked at her again and saw what she was wearing, a pink baby doll shirt that is really tight on her with baby blue leggings underneath it and white flats. She wore her hair in soft curls that outlined her face. _Was I flirting with her? Was I just trying to get in her pants? Was she flirting back? _These questions had two answers……yes and no. Just then reality came back to me as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took out my phone and saw that I had ten new text messages. The first nine were from my girlfriends' wondering where I was. The last one was from Alice.

_-E_

_C me and Rose were so rite bout u and Lexi! :)_

_We r all goin to try-outs tonite but u should ask to drive her to school!_

_-A_

Leave it to Alice to know what's going on. I text Alice back really quickly.

_-A_

_There is nothing going on between us._

_Did u say that all of u r trying out tonite?_

_I mite have to watch from practice then_

_-E_

I pressed the send button and looked up to see that Alexia was sending a text too. "So are you going to try-outs with Alice and Rose?" I asked her as my phone went off again. "Yeah, it was my idea to try-" she got cut off by the phone ringing. "Hold on." She said getting up and going to answer the phone.

Alice POV

After Edward went into the kitchen, me and Rose hugged each other. "Do you think it'll work?" Rose asked me as soon as we heard Edward start talking. "I really hope so. Lexi is sweet and kind and hopefully will get Edward on the right track again. I can't believe they don't remember each other!" I said, giggling. "Well it was like six years ago." Rose said sitting in the chair Edward was just sitting in. "And why did you always hide him in his room or make him go out whenever she came over to your house? It's not like they remember that they were in love with each other back when they went to camp together." "Because I didn't want him to screw up anything before it even started." I said sitting next to the chair and took out my cell. "You, miss pixie, are very mysterious." Rose said while she took out her phone. _She's probably going to text Emmett. _I thought to myself as I sent Lexi a text.

_-L_

_Isn't Edward adorable? ;)_

_But he is my twin so I really shouldn't say that :)_

_But wat do u think of him?_

_-A_

After I sent Lexi the text, I sent Edward a text.

_-E_

_C me and Rose were so rite bout u and Lexi! :)_

_We r all goin to try-outs tonite but u should ask to drive her to school!_

_-A_

Right after that text was sent and I put my phone down, it went off. Lexi text back.

_-A_

_OMG! He is fucking gorgeous!_

_And y didn't u ever tell me u had another brother?_

_I think he is alil bit to full of himself…sorry Ali_

_-L_

I laughed out loud which caused Rose to look up from her phone. "What's so funny, pixie?" she asked me as she reached for my phone. "Nothing at all, Rosie." I said as I hit the reply button and text Lexi back.

_-L_

_I didn't tell u bc I forgot bout him_

_Ha-ha_

_And I don't mind u sayin that, he really is full of himself_

_-A_

I sent the text to Lexi right when Edward sent a text back to me.

_-A_

_There is nothing going on between us._

_Did u say that all of u r trying out tonite?_

_I mite have to watch from practice then_

_-E_

_So he's trying to hide the connection that they have, well that's a little weird. _I thought as I replied to his text.

_-E_

_U just cant stick with 1 girl can u?_

_And yes ALL of us r goin tonite_

_I don't think I want to c my twin drooling over my friend_

_-A_

I laughed as I sent him the text, which again caused Rose to look at me. "Pixie, tell me what's going on." she demanded. "I was texting Edward and Lexi and the text I just sent Edward was to funny not to laugh at." I told her just as the house phone started to ring. Rose looks at me as we walk toward the phone.

Alexia POV

"So are you going to try-outs with Alice and Rose?" he asked suddenly. "Yeah, it was my idea to try-" I started but got cut off by the phone ringing. "Hold on" I told him as I went to answer the phone, I saw that Ali and Rose were right there. "Hello?" I asked into the phone, looking at Ali and Rose confused. "Alexia! Hi sweetie. How are you?" my mother, Jamie, said. Ali and Rose were looking at me so, to let them know who it was, I said, "Hey mom. Nothing, just getting ready for school." "Oh that starts today doesn't it?" she said sweetly to me, something was up. "Yeah, and if I don't go now I'll be late. So tell me what ever it is you need to tell me." I said to my mother as I rolled my eyes at my friends. "Honey, why can't a mother call her daughter to say hi? But yes your right I do have something to tell you. Alexa, your twin sister, is coming to live with you and your father." she said very slowly like when she told me that she was leaving and never going to come back. "Wait, what?!? TWIN SISTER!?!?! Why haven't I known about her? Why haven't either of you told me? When will she get here?" I yelled into the phone which, of course, caused Edward to come and see why I was yelling. "We thought you knew and didn't want to talk about it. You and Alexa were very close before I took Alexa and moved to Phoenix. You guys tried staying in touch but then she got into her cheerleading and you got into your studies and ya'll just lost contact. I'm sorry, Alexa will be there when you get home from school." she said before she hung up on me. I had to breathe a couple of times or I might have thrown the phone. "What the hell?" I finally said and put the phone down. "Lexi, what happened? Why did your mom call?" Ali asked putting her arm around me, that's when I noticed I was crying. "Let's just get to school. Ali, you would freak if we were late on our first day." I said smiling. As I walked passed Edward, I saw how worried he was, so I stopped and gave him a hug. "What happened?" he whispered into my ear. "I'll tell you about it later." I promised him. We let go of each other, and I started walking 'till I got to my backpack and purse. I put on my emerald green backpack, and then reached for my bubble gum pink purse. "Lexi?" Rose was right behind me. I turned and both Ali and Rose threw their arms around me. "Ali, Rose. I'll be fine." I told them as I hugged them back. "Come on! Let's get going!" Ali said bouncing up and down. Me and Rose look at each other and laugh as we walk to Ali's yellow Porsche, which she will be driving against the law for the next two months. Before I got into her car my phone went off. I looked down and saw I had a new text message from a number I didn't know.

_-L_

_If u ever want a ride let me know and ill pick u up_

_And I can't wait till tonite ;)_

_-E_

_E? Who do I…Edward. But how did he get my number? Alice. That pixie._ I thought as I looked around for him, but he had already driven off. I sent him a text back after I saved his number.

_-E_

_Yea ill let u know if I don't want to ride with the speed demon_

_And what's tonite? Just try-outs…oh_

_Ha-ha_

_-L_

I sent the text and got into Ali's car. The ride to school was quiet but that soon died and Ali started talking about a huge shopping trip they were taking me on this weekend. _Well at least I can bring Alexa to get to know her more._ I thought as we pulled up to school. The school was huge, and that was really an understatement. As Ali pulled into the parking lot, my phone went off again.

_-L_

_I drive faster then Alice does_

_And yes try-outs r tonite, so I will get to c u in ur gym clothes ;)_

_-E_

_There he goes again; trying to flirt his way into my pants…whoa where did that come from? _I thought to myself as I got out of Ali's car and started to walk toward the school with Rose on one side of me and Ali on the other. As we were walking passed Edward and his little whore, she was dressed in a short black skirt and a way-too-tight pink tank top with black super high heels, I swear he was staring at me. "Eddie is staring at you Lexi." Ali said as she took out her I-pod. I took out my phone and sent Edward a text.

_-E_

_EEEEddddDDDDDIIIIEEEEE!!!!_

_;)_

_Y r u staring?_

_-L_

I pressed send and took out my I-pod, A Day to Remember was playing loudly in my ears. As I walked to my locker, I almost missed I note that was on it.

_Lexi,_

_Girl, u make me want to sing my heart out but every time I want to get near_

_I wonder if u truly _care_._

I read it over and over again on my way to my first class, English. I sat down in the back and scrolled through my play list before picking 'Party in Your Bedroom' by Cash-Cash. I closed my eyes and bobbed my head with the beat until I felt someone sit down next to me. I got a text from Edward.

_-L_

_Don't call me that_

_And I'm sitting rite next to u, talk to me?_

_-E_

I read the text and looked to the person who had sat down, and sure enough it was Edward. I took my earphones out of my ears and put my I-pod away before turning toward him. "Alexia…" he started but just then Alice ran into the classroom. "LEXI! Come quick! Emmett is about to get into a fight!" Ali said grabbing my arm and dragging me into the hall. We got out to the parking lot and, sure enough, there was Emmett and some kid fighting with kids all around them. _Great. Now I have to go break it up._ I thought as Ali said, "Lexi, break it up!" I started to walk over to them when someone put their arm around my waist. I looked up into emerald green eyes. "Alexia, why are you going to break up the fight?" Edward asked pulling me closer to him. "Because I have been taking karate since I was 7." I explained and got out of his hold. I walked over to Em just as Rose ran up to him and kissed him passionately. _It's about damn time!_ I thought as I walked to the other kid and helped him up. He was really tall with sandy colored hair, dark brown eyes and a nicely built body. "Um, sorry about Emmett. What did you do for him to want to fight you?" I asked the really cute guy. "I was talking to Rose, we have known each other forever and when I moved away we lost contact, so when I saw her I was really happy." cute guy said. "I'm Alexia. Lexi for short." I said holding out my hand. "I'm Chris" he said as he took my hand, when he touched it I felt shivers go up and down my arm. We pulled back and stared at each other. "Um. I should get to class." he said as he walked away. "Bye." I said into the wind.

Edward POV

I heard Alexia yell at whoever was on the other side of the phone. I walked into the hallway where Alice and Rose were standing around Alexia. I saw her take a couple of breathes then said, "What the hell?" She put the phone back down and Alice put her arm around Alexia. "Lexi, what happened? Why did your mom call?" I guess she never noticed she starting crying. "Let's get to school. Ali, you would freak if we were late on our first day." She forced herself to smile as she said it. As she walked passed me, she must have noticed how worried I looked cause she stopped gave me a hug. "What happened?" I whispered into her ear. "I'll tell you about it later." she promised me. We let go of each other and she started walking toward her backpack and purse. Once she had her purse in hand, Rose went up behind her as Alice came up to me. "Fix this, Edward." was all she said before going and hugging Rose and Alexia. My phone went off again and that's when I knew it was time to get to school. I walked passed the hugging girls and smiled at my little sister. As I walked to my car, I took out my phone and sent Alexia a text.

_-L_

_If u ever want a ride let me know and ill pick u up_

_And I can't wait till tonite ;)_

_-E_

I pressed send and got into the drivers' seat of my Volvo, as I turned on the engine, Clair De Lune filled the air. As I got close to the school, my phone went off which told Alexia texted me back. I pulled into the parking lot and parked next to my brother's and my best friend's cars. I look at the text I just got and smile.

_-E_

_Yea ill let u know if I don't want to ride with the speed demon_

_And what's tonite? Just try-outs…oh_

_Ha-ha_

_-L_

I laugh at her text as I step out of the car. "What's so funny?" my best friend, Jasper, asked coming over with my older brother Emmett not far behind. "Oh, just got a text from Alice and Rose's new 'BFF'" I said as I put air quotes around BFF. "Lexi?" Em asked coming closer to me, "Dude, she is my little sister. Don't you go and hurt her now." he continued as one of my girl friends came walking over. "Em, I'm not over that girl from camp. I still remember the way her hand felt in mine, the way her eyes shined when she smiled or laughed. Guys, I was in love with that girl." I told them truthfully. That's when Alex decided that she would finally make it over to me in her 'school outfit'. It was a short ass black skirt and a tight pink tank top and on her feet were really high black heels. "Eddiekins!!!! Where have you been? I have had to wait here all by myself with no one to entertain me!" Alex said in her high pitched voice. I picked that moment to text Alexia back.

_-L_

_I drive faster then Alice does_

_And yes try-outs r tonite, so I will get to c u in ur gym clothes ;)_

_-E_

_I really hope she doesn't think I only want to get into her pants. _I thought as I sent the text out. "Eddiekins! Did you just send me a text?" Alex asked winking at me while getting her phone. "No. I sent a text to my sister to let her know that I'm already at school." I told her lazily, and that's when everything happened in a blur. Alice pulled into the parking lot and parked on the other side of Jasper's car. Alexia stepped out of the car with Rose right behind her. She walks up onto the sidewalk to wait for the pixie to lock her car, then Alice and Rose linked arms with Alexia. As they walked by, I couldn't help but stare at Alexia, she looks so innocent and sweet and fragile to be in high school. That is when my phone went off again, I look to see that Alexia sent me back a text. I opened the text and almost died…_she is flirting like crazy with me! _I thought as I read the text again.

_-E_

_EEEEddddDDDDDIIIIEEEEE!!!!_

_;)_

_Y r u staring?_

_-L_

_So she saw that i was staring at her? Well damn!_ I thought to myself as I walked toward first period, English. I walk into the class to see that, in the back of the class, Alexia is sitting there with her I-pod in her ears, bobbing her head to the music. I walk over and take the seat that is right next to her. When she doesn't look to see who sat down next to her, I took out my phone and sent her a text.

_-L don't call me that_

_And I'm sitting rite next to u, talk to me?_

_-E_

_Wow, that was a different text then normal. _I thought as I watched her look at her phone, then at me, smile and put her I-pod away. "Alexa…" I started but before I could get anything else out my little pixie of a sister comes running and yelling at Alexia. "LEXI! Come quick! Emmett is about to get into a fight!" she yelled and grabbed Alexia's arm and dragged her out into hallway, I followed them all the way out to the parking lot. "Lexi, break it up!" my sister yelled at Alexia, who started walking over too where the fight had started. I wrap my arm around her waist and she looks up at me. "Alexia, why are you going to break up the fight?" I asked pulling her closer to me. _Why do I want to protect her so much? I just met her, but yet it's like I know her from somewhere._ I thought as she told me, "Because I have been taking karate since I was 7." she explained, moving out of my hold and started back to the fight. Then she suddenly stopped, Rose had ran up too Em and she began to kiss him passionately, _about damn time!!! _I thought to myself as I watched Alexia go over to the kid who Em just punched. "Alice, do you remember that girl from camp a few years ago?" I asked my baby sister, even if we are twins. "Yeah. What about her?" she asked coming to stand next to me. "I have a feeling we will see her again soon, and I hope this time I can tell her how I have felt for all these years." I said as I looked down at her. She looked up at me and smiled, "And how have you felt all these years Edward?" she asked looking back toward Alexia, who is now standing alone. "I fell in love with her at camp, and I think I still love her. Alice I think she is the one…where ever she is, but I don't even remember her name." I told her. "Edward, time is golden." was the last thing she said before she walked back to her class.


End file.
